How they got infected
by KataraZombie
Summary: This a one shot idea I had. There's going to be stories and diary entries of how each 'Special Infected' became infected. It was a random Idea that came to my head when I was playing L4D.
1. Boomer

_A/N This is some small stories/diary entries i have made on how the 'Special Infected' became infected._

**Boomer **

Friday 9th May 2009

This infection is horrible, and contagious I really hope I don't get it.

You won't believe how many people have been rushed to hospital because of it.

I probably won't get infected though because to be honest I'm a lazy, couch potato who hardly goes outside.

Monday 12th May 2009

I came into the call center where I work to find my office full of infected people, they were all pale and warty and looked like zombies, So I took no chances and ran for my life but they were faster god I should have listened to my wife when she said I needed to loose a few pounds. Luckily I locked all the doors behind me and ran to the car and ran over every infected person I saw.

I felt really bad afterwards because they were people just like me but I guess they would do the same.

Why are they trying to attack people?

Wednesday 14th May 2009

Okay this has gone too far there are thousands of infected people, I don't dare go out of my house anymore! Well I never did anyway but anyway, I decided to stock up on food and lock myself inside my house. My wife is gone, she hasn't been here for a few days I'm guessing she's either dead or infected.

Most of my TV shows aren't on anymore, Damn you germs! Why do you have to ruin my entertainment now I'll have to resort to books.

Why am I so itchy everywhere?!

Friday 16th May 2009

Well I'm so freaking bored so I decided to write in this diary again. I can't even watch TV anymore, my wife is still missing and I am soooo hungry! I only have some lentils, a few cans of Coco Cola, 1 beer can, some uncooked pasta and what else and some biscuits.

I ate all the crisps and snacks.

I'm so lonely, I want to leave the house but I don't want to get infected.

Ouch! My skin is burning and itching and theirs no lotion in the bathroom.

Saturday 17th May 2009

I'm so sore, I'm burning up everywhere! I have all boils on my stomach and face.

And I am sooo hungry but there is banging and banging on my door and If I open it the zombie people will come in and attack me.

I had to put loads of chairs and furniture against the door to stop them coming in.

I am running out of food I must start rationing.

Tuesday 20th May 2009

Them boils are getting bigger by the minute,

I seriously hope I'm not infected, come to think of it I have been feeling sick lately and not eating much.

I am as bored as hell here and still no sign of my wife, Helen.

This is gonna sound crazy but I actually miss my job... and my wife... and my TV...

What I don't miss is food my god my stomach is KILLING ME!

Thursday 22nd May 2009

I think I'm in transformation, I have been non stop throwing up this acid stuff and them boils are huge and I can hardly see, It's like a big disco ball attached to my face, and my stomach is swelling up like a balloon.

I don't think I can take it much longer It huuuurtts.

Tuesday 27th May 2009

I am so sore and I feel SO ANGRY! I hate everything, everyone! I feel like I want to kill someone! I want to smash my fist against a wall, I just so badly want to go outside and feel the fresh air hit my veins like a wrecking ball.

_A/N and that is how the boomer got infected and how he 'tried' to survive._

_I decided to make the boomer a lazy, couch potato who works in a call center haha._

_It's not the best fan fiction I made, I just randomly got the idea playing Left 4 Dead It's sort of a one shot._

**Whose next?** Who would you like me to do there story next? I was going to do the Jockey or Hunter because I have some really good ideas on what they do and who they are. Like the Hunter could be a poacher and the Jockey could be a farmer that got infected. Review who you want next!


	2. Jockey

_A/N I have decided to do each infected in a different style of writing so the Jockey's is going to be like a story and the next infected I will be doing (The Hunter) Is going to be like Day 1, Day 2, etc_

**Jockey**

_A week after the infection broke out..._

Rodger Hill was a very small man who lived on a farm with his wife Anne and his children, Adam and Mary.

Sadly last year he retired because of his bad back he could no longer work in the fields.

So In his spare time he would usually go out drinking with his friends or horse riding, He was a heavy drinker and a very skilled horse rider. His mother even said when he was younger he would grow up to be a great jockey.

But here he was unable to work, drunk and lazy.

He sat in front of the TV, looking at his newspaper silently while the TV was playing in the background.

"Have you heard about that new disease?" Anne spoke breaking the silence.

"Yeah but I don't believe in this zombie dilly dally shiz" He replied.

Anne just hummed and said "I'll just go feed the cows" And she walked out.

Rodger gulped down his beer and went to check on his horses in the field next to the house.

"I could spend hours looking at you beauties" He said brushing the large horses.

When he was done he went up to his son Adam and said "Tell Anne I'm going to the pub"

"YOU CAN'T!" Said Adam holding him back by his arm "The town is full of infected people, My friend told me! I can't risk loosing you dad, Don't you know how bad it is?"

Rodger rolled his eyes and said "Keep your hair on Adam, Do you see any zombies here?"

"No"

"Then I'll be fine"

"But you can't!" Adam repeated.

"I can look after myself can't I?" Rodger replied lighting his cigarette.

* * *

When Rodger got to the town it was very very quiet 'I don't know why Adam was worried' he thought.

Everywhere seemed to be bordered up. He slowly walked down to the pub looking everywhere anxiously wondering where everyone was.

"Hello?" He said banging on the pub door which had scratch marks and blood stained on the door.

"GO AWAY! I HAVE A CHAINSAW WITH YOUR NAME ON IT YOU BEASTS!" Said a man.

"Whats going on I ain't infected son, Whats going on?" Rodger asked

The man opened the door a little bit so he could peep his eyes out.

"Your free to come in" He said opening it a bit more.

Rodger came in to find a group of children and a women all huddling together on the bloodstained floorboards.

"This is my family" He said pointing to them "We are staying in here just in case the infected people come back, There deadly sir, What were you doing walking round here didn't you see the news?"

"I came to have a drink, I didn't know it was that bad out there" Rodger replied feeling a little more scared.

There was a banging on the door.

"look what you've done!" He said "You could have been quieter!"

"Me!?" Rodger whispered "Your the one who shouted at me that you were gonna chainsaw me!"

"Save yourself" Said the man handing him a gun.

Rodger ran out of the pub to find himself targeted by a group of infected. He was going to run but then he remembered the gun the man gave him. He shot them all down but didn't realize there was one behind him and suddenly the zombie behind him bit his back.

"Aaaahhhh" Rodger cried trying to look at the wound It had made, He turned to see the zombie eating the flesh he bit off his back "You little bas-" He stopped mid sentence and shot the zombie in the head "Tard" He said finishing.

He ran home to his farm which was in the middle of nowhere so there wasn't much chance of the infected lurking there but he was wrong.

He ran through the corn field shooting every moving thing he saw.

When he arrived at his house Anne shouted "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN SCARED TO DEATH!"

She slammed the door shut and put a load of furniture against the door.

"I'm sorry I left you" He said wrapping his arm around her.

He looked out the window to see his horses lying on the floor and a zombie ripping all of its insides out "Oh no you don't!" Rodger shouted.

He grabbed his shot gun out of his cabinet and shot the zombie through the open window.

He went running outside despite his hurting back with a big hole in it.

He limped over to the horses lying in the field not moving "My babies!" He cried trying not to cry

He went over to the zombie who was also lying on the ground, he kicked it and shouted "YOU MONSTER!" he kicked it again and the zombie rolled over 'Wait' he thought 'Those overalls look just like the ones I gave to...'

Tears rolled down his cheek as he mourned his horses and his son, Adam who he had shot because he got infected.

* * *

The next day Anne had wrapped a bandage around Rodger's back where the infected had bitten into.

It was a very deep wound, If it was deeper you would have been able to see his spine.

Anne, Rodger and there daughter Mary had been very restless that night 'What if they manage to get into our house? What if they infect us? What if they killed us?'

Many thoughts were swimming in there mind that night.

In the morning Anne wanted to try and have a normalist day possible despite the fact they can no longer go outside.

"What will happen when we run out of food?" Asked Mary

"Then we will take turns to go outside and grab some crops or we could go to that big corn field near the river a few yards away" Anne told Mary.

"Hows your back hun?" Anne asked.

"Not good, ouch" He replied trying to take a look under the bandage

Mary turned on the TV but the signal was awful and the only channels she could get was Sweden TV, l'apprentissage de bébé and some other foreign channels that she had never heard of.

"They must have taken over the whole of America" Mary said in a sad voice.

Anne looked under Rodger's bandage and the wound was worst than she thought. It was still bleeding and so she went to get a cloth and wipe it.

* * *

The next few days Rodger wasn't feeling himself, His back had almost healed up but he was feeling sicker than usual maybe it was the smell of the blood on the floor from an encounter which they had a few nights ago, And his lips were very chapped for some reason and they seemed to be falling off well no exactly falling off but they were molting away every time he scratched them and that's not all strange clear liquid kept dripping from his mouth and it got worst each day and he became very very shaky. He thought that It was the alcohol but he wasn't sure.

That day Mary went off to get some food because they ran out and she never came back.

Anne was getting really worried about Mary and with Rodger and his fountain of liquid coming out of his mouth 24/7

* * *

A few days later Rodger had fully transformed and had uncontrollably killed Anne.

He could no longer control his actions and didn't even have feelings anymore.

Ever since he lost his horse he had felt the urge to ride the survivors and attack people...

And that is the story on how the Jockey got infected.

* * *

_A/N Next I'm doing the Hunter and I'll be writing it in a sort of diary style where It says Day 1, Day 2, etc._

_Who would you like after that? **You **decide, I'm doing all of the special infected so you'll have to review who you want's story after the Hunter._


End file.
